Tawnypelt
Tawnypelt is a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. History The Original Series Forest of Secrets :Tawnykit and Bramblekit were born to Goldenflower by Tigerclaw. She ventured from the nursery for the first time in the company of her mother. Rising Storm :During the fire that sweeps through ThunderClan territory she is led to safety by her mother. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur is the young cat's mentor.When Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan she left ThunderClan to follow him and also because she felt that in ThunderClan no one accepted her because Tigerstar was her father. When Tigerstar revealed his ambitions, however, she stood by her new Clan rather than her sire. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar leads Scourge and BloodClan into the forest, she stands with ShadowClan as a member of LionClan.Firestar asks if she wanted to return to Thunderclan,but she said she wanted to stay with Shadowclan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :She is spoken about by her brother Bramblepaw during his final assessment as an apprentice. Bramblepaw wonders about when her ceremony will be, and if she'll be made a Warrior soon. Firestar reassures him that Oakfur will have been training her well, and becuase she is his age she'll probobly be made a warrior soon. :Firestar's suspicion is verified when she introduces herself to the newly named Brambleclaw as Tawnypelt at a gathering. The New Prophecy Midnight :In Midnight, she is chosen by Nightstar of StarClan to be the ShadowClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight the badger. During the trek, Tawnypelt gets bitten on her shoulder by a rat, and limps painfully for most of the time. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to Leafpool and Squirrelflight's special bond, and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. When they meet Midnight, the badger continues to cure Tawnypelt's wound with some burdock root. Moonrise :In Moonrise, the wound breaks open again, and Teller of the Pointed Stones cures her with his own herbs. She also loses her good friend, Feathertail. Dawn :In Dawn, Tawnypelt runs to ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. ThunderClan agrees to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan since their camp is destroyed. Throughout the entire series, Tawnypelt doesn't seem to be aware that Hawkfrost and Mothwing are her half siblings, but it was mentioned in Dawn that they are Tigerstar's children to all the Clans by Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's mother, Sasha, so it seems she doesn't pay attention to them like Brambleclaw does. Starlight :Tawnypelt helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helped to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. In Starlight, Tawnypelt's role is small. Unlike Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt does not acknowledge that Hawkfrost is her half-brother, and unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup. Twilight :In Twilight, Squirrelflight sees Tawnypelt being attacked by a hostile kittypet that lives in their territory. She explains to Squirrelflight how the kittypet and his tabby friend gave an apprentice, Talonpaw, such serious injuries that he died soon after dragging himself back to camp. The kittypets' Twolegs also threw something at Cedarheart, breaking his leg. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan come up with a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking ShadowClan without their Twolegs interfering. When their plan is successful, Blackstar thanks ThunderClan and Onestar angrily calls Blackstar and Leopardstar terrible leaders for depending so much on ThunderClan. Sunset :In Sunset, we discover that Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, yet she is the only one to reject him. While Brambleclaw is watching she tells Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wants. She then tells Brambleclaw that he should stop listening to Tigerstar because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. Also, until Sunset, she doesn't seem phased when Brambleclaw mentions that he shares his dreams with Hawkfrost. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|The Power of Three]] The Sight :In The Sight, Tawnypelt is listed as a queen in the Allegiances. Dark River In Dark River, she has given birth to three kits, named Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. The father was Rowanclaw, and most cats were shocked when, at the Gathering, Blackstar announced the name of Tigerkit. ''Outcast She agrees to go to the mountains and leaves her kits Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit (who had asked to come), in Snowbird's care. Family Members Immediate :'Sire''' ::TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant :Dame ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Sibling ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Dark River) :Maternal Half-sibling ::SwiftpawRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 225 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Paternal Half-Siblings ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Dark River) :Mate ::Rowanclaw - Revealed in Dark River - Living (as of Dark River) :Kits ::Tigerkit - Revealed in Dark River - Living (as of Dark River) ::Dawnkit - Revealed in Dark River - Living (as of Dark River) ::Flamekit - Revealed in Dark River - Living (as of Dark River) Distant :Distant Grand-sire ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grand-dame ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Full Tree Authors' Notes :In an Author Chat at Wands & Worlds the authors announced her mate was Rowanclaw, a character who had (due to author error) spent time as the incorrect gender. References Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors